The present invention relates to a window type air conditioner rack.
In searing summer, a vast majority of the northern China and also the southern China are covered by sweltering and unbearable heat that is torturing. However, as the quality of life is improving, a household air conditioner can be mounted to resist the heat of summer. Yet, while mounting the household air conditioner outdoor, a horizontal supporting pillar and a seat of the mounting rack should be fixed to the window frame via self-tapping screws. In this case, holes must be drilled on the horizontal supporting pillar and the seat made of plastic for fixation. This practice consumes time and energy. The horizontal supporting pillar and diagonal bracings are fixed by screws. Appropriate holes should be selected for fixation in order to maintain the horizontal supporting pillar in a horizontal position. Further, lower ends of the diagonal bracings attach firmly to a wall surface to fix a support rack positioned above, and in order to select appropriate holes, mechanics mounting the air conditioner on a high rising building should lean outside of a window to drill holes, thereby placing their own safety as risk, and the holes may not be accurately drilled and thus affect the aesthetic appearance of the mounted air conditioner.